thankgiving with the ruffs and puffs
by john armtrong
Summary: The gangs first thanksgiving together. birthday bash universe.


**Hello everyone. I'm rereleasing my holiday special stories with edits that you guys recommended. I'm also letting my fans know I'm still here and still writing hope you enjoy your holiday season. John Armstrong**

Happy thanksgiving everyone.

"Aw, my favorite time of year" The Professor sighed as he started bringing down the Christmas decorations. It was thanksgiving which meant time for food, family and putting up the Christmas decorations. As he lifted a heavy box he heard a voice ask, "Need a hand Professor". The Professor looked around the heavy box he was carrying to see Brick standing there in his red pajamas with his red hair disheveled.

"Actually, could you get this, its full of ornaments" The Professor asked. Brick nodded and grabbed the big box. "Why are you up so early, normally I need an air horn to wake you up" The Professor asked pulling down the tree. "Any other day you'd be right, but we ruff's have a tradition on thanksgiving where we make breakfast and we'd like to continue it if you don't mind". The professor smiled "I think the girls would love that"

Brick had just finished helping The Professor with the heavy box's when Butch and Boomer came out. "(yawn) Brick why didn't you wake me, it thanksgiving after all" Butch asked, his naturally spiky hair matted to one side. Boomer stood beside his green-eyed brother rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Sorry guys I was helping The Professor, alright let's get to work" at their brothers command the three ruffs headed to the kitchen.

Buttercup's eyes popped open. Normally she slept in on thanksgiving, but two things were very different today. One she heard her fiancé up before ten and second, she smelled cinnamon rolls, the one thing The Professor absolutely could not make. She climbed out of her bed and walked down stairs and what she saw made her jaw drop. The ruffs were wiping around the kitchen laughing and piling the sweet rolls on to plates, all three of them covered in flour.

"Morning babe, what are you doing up so early" Butch asked as he drizzled icing on the last of the cinnamon buns. "I heard you up and smelled those, what's going on and why are you guys covered in flour" Buttercup asked as she hugged he fiancé, getting flour on her.

"It's a rowdyruff tradition, you see after our "creators" (the boys stopped calling HIM and mojo their dads after they got kicked out) abandoned us, we had managed to find that old shack and after all those side jobs we did, and after buying clothes and other essentials we had just enough money left over to buy a small pan of frozen cinnamon buns for thanksgiving breakfast. That turned into the tradition of us getting up early and putting these bad boys together" butch finished as the other girls came down.

"mmm cinnamon buns, my favorite" Bubbles said as she and Blossom came down stairs. After saying grace, they all went into the living room except for Bubbles who insisted on making hot chocolate because "we have to have something to dip the buns into". Once Bubbles sat down the six all watched the parade, dipping the cinnamon buns in the hot chocolate and enjoyed each others company.

Once the parade was over the girls said, "Alright time to decorate the tree". As the girls pulled out boxes of ornaments and but in there favorite Christmas cd (Bing Crosby), the boys came down with a mini tree. "What's that for" Bubbles asked as the other girls turned. "Oh well we figured you girls didn't want our crummy ornaments up on your tree, so we thought we'd but this in the kitchen or something" Boomer said. "NO WAY, you guys are family now you guys can put them on here" Blossom and the other girls said. "we appreciate it girls but there just…" Brick started when Bubbles cut in "We didn't say it right, what we meant was you guys will put your ornaments on the tree end of discussion" the boys look over at Blossom and Buttercup "Don't look at us, she controls the decorating".

The boys opened a small box and showed the girls what was inside. There were just three ornaments but each one was unique. "This one is mine, I panted it myself" Boomer said holding up half of a ball ornament, inside was a painting of Jesus in the manger "It's not really good" Boomer said sheepishly "Boomer it's beautiful, I can even see the little faces on each of them" Bubbles said gushing over the ornament. Butch pulled out a little steel figure ornament "Cool a little Santa samurai" Buttercup said, "it took me forever to get his beard right" Butch said admiring his handy work. "Mines the star for the top…but you guys already have a star and…" Brick started when there was a flash of pink "what do you mean its bare" blossom said with a smirk "you know your cute when your persistent" Brick said with a chuckle, pulling out a meticulously folded origami star "oh Brick it amazing" Blossom said gently putting it on the top.

Just as they finished the trio heard "jingle bells" by Bing Crosby. "let's dance" Boomer said twirling bubbles in a fast twist. The other couples smiled at each other then danced all around the living room. They danced until "Christmas in killarney" came on then the six just sat down and cuddled together until the song ended.

"So, what do we do now" Butch asked hugging Buttercup close. "Now, now my dear fiancé its our turn" Buttercup said gesturing to her sisters. The three disappeared into the kitchen and the boys heard the clatter of various pots and pans. The boys tried to help but the girls just shooed them away insisting they cook the dinner.

After an hour and almost burning down the house with a roll basket (Buttercup had left it next to the stove). The gang all set down with a perfectly cooked steak, steak fries, green beans cooked in bacon, rolls, and cranberry sauce which Buttercup insisted had to be the kind from the can. They watched national lampoons Christmas vacation, which had the boys rolling on the floor laughing when (spoiler warning if you haven't seen the movie) Clark wiped down the mountain at mock three leaving flames behind him. "aww, I haven't laughed that hard in a while, thanks for sharing that" butch said wiping away a tear. "Wait till you see the rest" Buttercup said.

"Alright time to clean up" The Professor announced as home alone 2 came to an end. They all rose and went into the kitchen when Boomer stopped the professor "Hey can I talk to you for a second" Boomer said shyly. "Sure, Boomer what is it" The Professor asked. Boomer leaned in and whispered something in his ear. The professor stood up and chuckled then looked into the kitchen, then back at Boomer and gave him a small nod.

Whelp there it is I hope you enjoyed this little story, I wanted to share what I do with my mom and dad on thanksgiving and I thought the boys bringing a new tradition would be cool. keep an eye out for my Christmas story. If your reading my rowdypuff series, it's on hiatus until the new year when work slows down and things aren't so crazy. Any way I hope you all have a happy thanksgiving, and may Gods blessings be on you and I hope your family's all get along this holiday season.


End file.
